Donna in Wonderland
by spikeluver89
Summary: Takes place during the ep. "Do you think is alright" crossover with alice in wonderland and that 70s show. Still on hiatus until one of my stories will be done, but a new chapter in the works!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Donna Pinciotti and Steven Hyde walked through Point Place mall to find Eric and Jackie. The reason being is that Eric was having fun shopping for their wedding with Jackie than Donna for their wedding. What they discovered was a bit of a shock to them. There was Eric and Jackie in a wedding dress and a tux. That sight made Donna pissed off.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed as the couple in front of them turned with shocked looks on their faces. "I can't believe what you're wearing" Donna said.

"Yeah I know, look shoulders!" Eric said happily, which made Donna even more pissed off. "This was suppose to be our time" said Donna with tears in her eyes as she ran off. "No, Donna wait-", Eric said running off after her, leaving a confused Hyde and Jackie behind. 

Donna kept running until she sat on a bench nearby to clear her head. The wedding itself, the planning, getting tuxes, dresses, etc made her head go crazy for a bit. Then she looked up and couldn't believe what she saw was a white rabbit. "Hey little guy she said as she crept up slowly, but the rabbit hopped away very fast. She tried to grabbed it so the rabbit wouldn't get hurt. She ran after it and turned into a corner and didn't see the rabbit. "Where did it go?" she thought as she walked a bit closer and the last step she felt herself fall into a pit as Donna screamed for help. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters of That 70's show and Alice in Wonderland this story is for fun so please enjoy! **

**Author's note: Just to catch up Donna follows a rabbit in the mall and next thing you know she falls into a pit where would this lead to? Well here's Chapter 2!**

"Ow, my head.. where the hell am I?" Donna asked herself as she came to and stood up There was no way she could've vanished from the mall to a hallway in a weird place. Donna started to walk when she heard a voice. "I'm late, I'm late no time to say goodbye hello I'm late!" She turned around to see the rabbit running by pretty fast. "Wait!" she called out as she ran. I know I must be dreaming, Donna thought to herself. It wasn't long enough until the rabbit went through a door and Donna stopped and her jaw dropped. The doorknob had a resemblance of Red.

Donna ran to the door to try to open it up until a voice said, "Watch it or I'll shove this door up your ass!" "Red?, is that really you?" Donna asked curiously. "Of course why wouldn't I be? Then again I've always wanted to be the door so that way I can kick out who ever I don't like" said Red. "How flattering" mumbled Donna. "Now then, have you seen a rabbit that came by pretty fast not to long ago?" "Nope can't say that I hadn't" Red said. Donna looked at him doubtfully. "Are you sure?" asked Donna again. Red sighed as he mumbled "Dumbass kids" and he sighed, "Alright I was sleeping then I felt something yanked the door open and before I got a chance to yell at them or someone, it was gone". "But", he continued there is a problem, I'm locked on the outside there is a key but it's to small to even be noticed, however, there is a bottle on the table over there all you got to do is drink it and you'll be able to find the key to unlock this door and you'll find your rabbit." Red explained. Donna then turned around to a table with a bottle filled with water-like liquid. On the bottle a label read "Drink me". She took the bottle and drank it and a second later, she shrunk down to doll sized. Donna walked around the room before noticing the key hanging underneath a soft-cushioned chair. She climbed up on to the chair and as soon as she got hold of the key, she slipped and fell into what appeared to be the ocean and was washed away before she even knew what was going on.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I know not a lot but I'm thinking is that the next chapter could lead somewhere also with the rabbit she only saw the back of the rabbit can you guess who the rabbit may be in this topsy turvy world? I might put up the right answer towards the end of the story.. we'll see**

**Please review…they make me happy lol **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3.. Just so you know it may suck a little bit I had a serious case of writer's block plus I had a midterm I was studying for and dealing with algebra in school**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just my imagination**

**Chapter 3**

It was a wild ride but Donna was glad to be on shore. After having a weird encounter with a pelican and a few of sea creatures just dancing around a rock and may she be reminded that the pelican reminded her so much of Bob that it was even scary. She made her way into a forest that greeted her when she came on shore. "Okay, this is just too weird", Donna said to herself , "I fell into a hole and now I'm chasing a rabbit and I having like déjà vu or something but I've seen my dad as a bird and Red as a doorknob. I've seriously got to stop going into the circle less often." As soon as she said that, she heard rustling in the bushes nearby. She turned around with such a confused look and gave a sigh. But she turned around and was faced with two guys dressed exactly alike. "I know I got to stop going into the circle, you guys look like Fez and Kelso." Donna said while shaking her head but she stopped as she read the names on their shirt. "Tweedle Dumb" and "Tweedle Dumber" that pretty much explains them in real life. "Now, if you'll excuse me I got a rabbit to find", said Donna but the guys stepped in her way. "You must be in a hurry to find this rabbit of yours right?" said tweedle dumb who looked and acted like Fez. "Yeah but the rabbit isn't mind I'm just wondering where's he going and why he's in a hurry that's all" Donna said. "Oh we wouldn't do that if I were you being a wonderer can get you in much trouble" said tweedle dumber who also acted and looked like Kelso. "And what do you about getting into trouble for wondering." Donna said. "If you have a seat we have a story to tell that'll make you think twice." said Tweedle Dumb. Donna sat down on a log and looked at them that's saying continued on her face. Tweedle Dumber cleared his throat as he started, "There once was a couple down in el Cantania who was always curious bout the particular things until one day they wondered into the deep forest…

_Two people went into the forest. They are like similar to Eric and Donna but older. They are walking where the boy walked further then the girl. "I wouldn't even got here if I was you", she said with concern. "There's nothing to be worried about", the boy said with such encouragement. That's what she liked about him . He was usually the type that isn't afraid of anything. He kept walking further and she followed closely behind grabbing on to his wrist so she wouldn't get lost. She bent down to fix her shoe only to let go for a few seconds and when she got back up, he was gone. She kept running into the forest even further before coming to a scene right in front of her. Then everything went black.._

"Wow, that's a sad story" said Donna after the story was told. "Yes, that's why you shouldn't wonder and be curious in this part of the world", said Tweedle Dumb. "I thought it was the other way around", said Tweedle Dumber with a very confused look, like Kelso usually has. "No you idiot, I know when to tell a story right and when not to!" yelled Tweedle Dumb. "Yes it is!" yelled Tweedle Dumber. They continued to argue as Donna slipped quietly away and continued walking deeper into the forest. She kept walking until she saw a sight in front of her. She squinted her eyes so the sun wouldn't blind her to much as she saw a house in front of her.

**A/N: Well here you go…I know I didn't add the dialogue in the beginning of this chapter, I'll try to update next week same time as soon as I can cause to twilight fans out there I'm psyched about the movie coming out**

**Now that's taken care of… reviews please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own that 70s show Carsey and Warner productions does! Here's chapter 4**

Chapter 4

The house was an old Victorian house with only two floors. Like it was taken from the early 20th century or something. Donna walked up to the house, opened the gate and found herself in the property. She walked up to the house, only to find it empty. Hmm I wonder…she thought to herself as she walked up the stairs. She opened up the door which revealed to be a room. Donna walked over to a dresser to open up a box with little sweets that said, "Eat me". She took a piece and stuffed it in her mouth before she kept snooping more. When Donna approached a closet, as soon as she opened the door, she felt herself shrinking a bit, then it became more and more until she was a size of a mouse. "Oh crap, now what have I done?!" she shrieked as she looked up to the table that was about five feet taller then her. She felt like she was going to cry until she heard voices. She ran to a chair by the window to climb up. Thank god for being one of the guys in the gang, she made it up . What was outside the house, she saw the white rabbit and the pelican that looked like Bob standing outside while the rabbit looked like it was freaking out about something.

"Oh my I'm late there's something in my house! I know it! I know it! My door wasn't unlocked when I left I'm late I'm late!!" said the rabbit as he ran in and out of the house checking to see if anything of his was stolen. However , for Donna, it was even too late to hide when the rabbit ran up to the room and as soon as it saw Donna, it freaked him out even more.

"THERE"S A MOUSE IN MY ROOM!!!!!" yelled the rabbit and he started throwing random things at Donna.

"OW! What the hell?! I'm no mouse are you insane?!" she shrieked as she tried to hide from the rabbit throwing everything at her trying to get rid of her.

She ran out of the room and climbing down the stairs leading to the second floor. As she was doing that, she heard thudding noises and the rabbit soon came flying downstairs and out the door. That made Donna fall down the stairs. Thank god she shrunk cause she landed on the floor with both feet on the ground. She then ran out of the house into the tall grass and kept on walking. It felt like forever until Donna came upon a garden that was filled with beautiful flowers and they had faces on them, that reminded her of Brooke, Mrs. Forman, Jackie, and her mother. Also the other flowers had faces on the as well, like all of them was sleeping.

"Okay then…what else could go wrong?" Donna asked herself as she sat on the ground thinking about what do next… matter of fact… what else could happen?

"So what are you a flower or a weed?" said a voice as Donna turned around she saw the pansy flower that looked liked Brooke talked.

**A/N: So sorry for not posting earlier been so busy with school and my stupid job and I know this chapter is short with a cliffhanger (dramatic music plays) but I promised it'll be a bit longer**

**Reviews? Maybe some suggestions about what I should put for the next chapter or so would be nice **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own T7S obviously just my imagination **

**Chapter 5**

"Well what are you? A flower or a weed?" asked Brooke. Donna looked at the flower like it had three heads.

"I'm sorry did you just speak before?" she asked the flower that looked like Brooke.

"Well obviously you didn't hear and yes she did" said the rose that looked like Jackie.

Donna gave her a mean glare at the rose. Of course she wasn't no flower or weed for that matter!

"As you can tell, I'm not a weed nor flower, I somehow ended up here and I'm trying to find my way back home." she stated as she started to walk away.

"You aren't going to find him that way" said the daisy that looked like Laurie. Donna turned towards Laurie's direction

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked."If I was you, I would head the other way, you really don't want to go there" Laurie said in a snooty voice. Donna rolled her eyes and kept walking. Just then, rain started to fall and Donna grew back to normal sized , well sort of. She was halfway there though.

"If I'm going to start listening to a flower, why should I? I know flowers don't talk. Let alone it's Laurie, why would I take any advice from her?" she said to herself as she kept walking.

Donna kept going through the weeds. She didn't notice a path just yet. Ugh why must it be hard for me to be stuck in this world? I know I'm staying away from the circle now more often, she thought to herself. She then saw smoke not far from where she is from. Donna kept following the smoke where it led her to a mushroom with a caterpillar sitting there smoking while it looked like Leo. Holy crap she thought. I am definatly staying away from the circle for now on. She walked up to the mushroom and stood by it for awhile now.

"Leo?" she asked. The caterpillar turned and looked at Donna.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" he said while the smoke coming out of his mouth. Donna turned away from it.

"Um, I was wondering the same thing myself and why are you a caterpillar for?" she asked.

"Dude, I've always bee like this. Although now you think about it, I should be getting ready to make my little shelter for me being a butterfly soon" he said.

Donna had never been this way before. "Okay then I'll let you be on your way" she said walking away.

"Oh by the way man. I would just stick to my main gut and head back the way you came. I wouldn't trust the other known world over there man," Leo said.

"Thanks" she said while walking away. By then, she was back to normal size. She discovered a path that led to the darker part of the woods. It's worth a shot to her to check it out as she made her way to the path into the woods.

_Meanwhile, back at the mall:_

Eric sat down on a bench with his hands in his head. How could he even act like that in front of Donna earlier? He felt so guilty and of course a dumb ass like Red always told him. It wasn't until Hyde appeared at his side.

"Hyde man, did you find her?" he asked.

"Well, from what Bob told me, she wasn't at her house. But I told him when she get homes just call to say she's alright." Hyde said.

"Man, how could I be so stupid?" Eric asked in frustration. "I just hope she's alright.

**A/N: Well here you go. SOOO sorry it took forever I've been busy with math homework ugh work double ugh and working on my new story also, with my angel story, I'm taking a little break on it I just need to outline more chapter ideas for it don't worry I haven't abandoned that story for long!**

**Reviews anyone? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Alice in wonderland and That 70s show I bet you know who owns them by now **

**On with the show!.. I mean story you get it right?**

Chapter 6

It felt like hours as Donna kept walking in the same path but she felt like she's getting lost. She wanted to scream in frustration. Why her? Why did she had to be trapped in this crazy world? It couldn't have been anyone else now, really? Sometimes, Donna wondered throughout this experience, was it a lesson she's trying to avoid. Donna was already stressed out with the wedding coming up in a few months. She sat down on a log and breathed in a deep sigh and closed her eyes. It wasn't until a few moments later she heard singing not far from here:

'_Twas briling, and the silthy toves _

_Did gyre and grimble in the wabe_

_All mimsy were the Borg roves and _

_The momeraths out grabe_

Donna had a look of horror when she turned around to hear the singing. She got up so fast that she almost tripped. As she scrambled to get up, a pair of paws appeared and so did a big pink and purple puffy tail. Then the body started to form, the head came next as did the ears. Then eyes appeared along with a smile so sly that even a serial killer's smile couldn't compete with that. Donna felt like she was going to have a heart attack as the cat appeared to her like that.

"Did you lose something?" the Cheshire cat asked.

"Maybe my mind but, how the hell did you appear like that?" she asked.

"Well, it may be complicated, but I could appear anyhow I like, for instance, I could move over on that tree and a second later I could go over here" he said.

"Um, okay look I'm trying to find my way home and I think that I'm lost, well then again I'm not too sure anymore." Donna said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Perhaps maybe there's something I could figure out which direction for you to go and not to go" the cat replied. Oh great Donna thought to herself, not again.

As she turned, to head into another direction, "Just another piece of advice, if I may" the Cheshire cat asked again. Donna turned around slowly with an interested look.

"If you really want to go that way, let's just say that if you wound up in a place that is not where you're heading, then I would make my way back here and follow that path". And with that he disappeared with laughter and singing " and the momeraths out grabe".

Donna rolled her eyes and kept going down the path. There she discovered a light at the end. She walked up quietly, hoping nobody won't be there. Over, the fence, she peered and she saw chairs and a long table with plates, tea cups, and about a dozen tea pots.

**A/N: there you have it. I know it's short and you probably thought the Cheshire cat would be by a T7S character but, it didn't make any sense, anyways I'll had more of the present the mall scene and other drabbles. **

**So review and thanks to those who reviewed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: T7S is not mine nor it ever will be.. although at times I wish it does..**

Chapter 7

The tea party looked like it was in full swing. Problem was, there was only about a dozens tea cups, pots, and around eight chairs. Donna opened up the gate and walked down to the scenery. It looked like a picture out of a magazine for a dollhouse except it looked to real. Then out of the nowhere the tea pots started dancing and an old man and a rabbit came out.

(**A/N: bold is the mad hatter and **_italic is the march hare_)

"_A very unhappy birthday"_

"**To me?" **

"_To you. A very unhappy birthday" _

"**For me?**

"_For you. Now blow out the candles and see if your wish comes true." _

The mad hatter then blew out the candles on the birthday.. I mean.. un birthday cake. Donna was thinking to herself, "Is there such thing as a un birthday?" She walked closer and saw that the mad hatter and march hare noticed her presence.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the march hare said.

"I see we have an unexpected guest at our tea party" the mad hatter said, while circling around Donna.

"Well, don't stand there like an idiot, come, come, have a seat have some tea" the hare said while pulling Donna to sit at one of the comfy chairs. She then looked at the tea cup that was filled with tea. She had never had any tea before, she knew Mrs. Forman had. But never in her life she drank tea. But, then again, what's wrong with trying it for the first time.

Donna tasted the tea while having her thoughts into a totally different world. She was in a daze when the mad hatter interrupted her.

"So, what made you come around here then?," he asked.

"Oh, well, um, I was heading, make that, trying to find my way out of here, and for the past two trips I've made before I came, I've had weird creatures telling me oh you must stop wondering around blah, blah, blah and I'm like what the hell does that even mean? So, I've been on this path for awhile now and I'm here" Donna explained.

"Well, would we be interested in wondering why you're heading home then?" the hare asked curiously.

"Well… an' it it obvious? I want to head back to my family, friends, most importantly, my fiancé. I miss him so much as I've been here." she said, with tears almost to her eyes.

"Hold up! We need more tea! Let's move down move down!" said the mad hatter in almost rage. They moved down towards the table and sat down.

"So, then, how about more tea?" the hare asked.

"Oh, no thanks, I don't understand is how you guys drink that much of tea all the time?" Donna asked them.

"well, my lady, tea is like therapy, also we can't get enough of it." the mad hatter said.

"Uh huh… anyways I did stop by wondering, if the path I'm taking is the right way?" she asked again.

"Well what is the right path anyways? It's like deciding what is better? Cream or sugar?" said the hare mixing his tea with cream and a little bit of sweet and sugar.

"I say, a little bit more tea would do the trick" the mad hatter said while grabbing the medium-sized teapot next to him. Donna stood up as the mad hatter and march hare looked at her weirdly.

"I hate to break up the party," she said, while looking around, obviously no one was there besides the tree of them, " but I 'd better get going, I want to get out of this place as possible."

"Alright, whatever you say." said the hare as Donna opened up the gate and disappeared in the forest.

Meanwhile…

POINT PLACE MALL

"Guys! I found out something!" Fez said running towards, Eric and Hyde.

"What is it?" Eric asked worriedly.

"Well, from Jackie to Mrs. Forman, Donna is at the hospital" he said.

"What?! Why?!" Hyde and Eric both exclaimed.

"Well, from what Bob, told me it's been under a lot of stress, right now she's sleeping, hopefully she'll be home by tomorrow" Fez said.

Eric didn't need to hear anything else. He ran off to the hospital to see Donna.

**A/N: I'm SOOOOO Sorry I haven't updated here, I've been busy, with the holidays, work and not to mention I'm working on a few stuff (I.e. a new story and one shot) so bare with me here's chapter 7. **

**Reviews would be nice… **


	8. Important notice!

**To my readers, **

**Wow, it has been months since I've updated here! **

**Anyways, I hate to break it, but Donna in Wonderland is being put on hiatus until I'll be able to finish one of my stories. I did start writing the next chapter however I don't have to time to finish it. Then again, I do tend to forget about it for weeks so yeah. **

**In the meantime, you can and are welcome to check out my other stories while you're there and I will replace this notice with a brand new chapter. **

**Thanks for your patience and it'll be back to updating once a week at some point in time. **

**Signing out,**

**Spikeluver89**


End file.
